Un réveillon en famille
by Aurore Campbell
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, le trio retrouve une vie stable et normale. Harry et Ginny sont devenus Aurors. Ron et Hermione travaillent à Préolard. Harry est marié à Ginny ainsi que Ron avec Hermione. Harry et Ginny viennent passer le réveillon de Noël chez Ron et Hermione...


**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à l'univers magique de J.K Rowling.**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Ron/Hermione & Harry/Ginny**

**Cadre Temporel : L'histoire se déroule après ''Les Reliques de la Mort'' mais avant l'épilogue du Tome 7.**

******Personnages : Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, James, Rose (les autres enfants ne sont pas encore né**

**Résumé : Après la chute de Voldemort, le trio retrouve une vie stable et normale. Harry et Ginny sont devenus Aurors. Ron et Hermione travaillent à Préolard. Harry est marié à Ginny ainsi que Ron avec Hermione. Harry et Ginny viennent passer le réveillon de Noël chez Ron et Hermione...**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : En fouillant dans les archives de mon PC, j'ai retrouvé cet OS que j'avais écris le noël 2009. (et oui, c'est vieux). Je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'écrire des fan fictions sur HP étant donné que je n'ai rien à redire sur la Saga ni sur la fin. Cet OS était juste amusant à écrire. Imaginez donc la vie de couple entre Ron et Hermione en famille...**

**Bonne lecture donc ^^**

* * *

******Un Réveillon en Famille**

_**Prologue : Hermione et Ron habitaient dans un petit village aux alentours de Londres. Hermione tenait une grande boutique de livres dont la plupart avaient été écrit par elle. Dans certains ouvrages, elle y racontait toutes ses aventures avec Harry et Ron, leur combat contre Voldemort. Ron, lui, l'aidait à gérer la boutique. Leurs disputes tournaient généralement autour du boulot.**_

**-** Dis, Hermione, tu as oublié un truc dans ''La quête aux Horcruxes''' s'exclama Ron.

- Un truc ?! Répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec, exprime toi correctement !

Cette dernière était en pleine préparation du Repas pour le Réveillon. Ron, lui était avachi sur le canapé, lisant le dernier manuscrit rédigé par Hermione.

Harry, Ginny et James n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

- Tu n'as pas dis que c'était moi qui avait détruis le médaillon ! S'indigna Ron.

- J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas essentiel de le mettre, expliqua Hermione.

- Il manque plein d'évènements importants, grogna t-il en refermant le livre.

- Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à critiquer ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Tu me demandes mon avis, je te réponds !

Hermione détestait qu'on la contre-dise.

- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'a qu'à l'écrire toi même, riposta Hermione, et changes de titre ! Il faudrait que cela s'appelle ''Les merveilleux exploits de Ron Weasley'' !

Elle prenait un ton sarcastique.

- Jamais de la vie !

Hermione donna un coup de baguette et la dinde se retrouva dans le four.

- Tu pourrais m'aider ? Au lieu de rester là, à te prélasser !

D'un geste brusque, sa baguette s'agita de nouveau et les assiettes, les verres et les couverts sortirent du placard et vinrent se placer sur la table.

- Merci de ton aide ! S'écria Hermione d'un ton sec.

- De rien, ironisa Ron en faisant mine de se replonger dans son livre.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la cuisine en clamant : Surveilles le dîner ! Je m'occupe de Rose.

Ron regarda d'un air dégoûté la dinde qui cuisait au four.

Soudain, on sonna.

Ron se précipita pour ouvrir mais Hermione fut la plus rapide :

- Salut Harry, Ginny... James comme tu as grandi !

Le petit garçon lui lança le même sourire malicieux de son père. Il ressemblait tellement à Harry.

Rose arriva et se cacha derrière sa mère. Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

- Voyons Rosie, c'est Tonton Harry et Tata Ginny, dis leur bonjour

- Ce qu'elle est mignonne, dit Ginny.

Rose était âgée d'un an de moins que James.

- Allez jouer dans la chambre de Rose, proposa Hermione toute rayonnante.

- Où est Ron ? lui demanda Harry.

Le sourire d' Hermione s'effaça aussitôt.

- Dans la cuisine, grommela t-elle.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?! S'exaspéra Ginny.

- Oui, monsieur n'arrête pas de me critiquer dans mon travail et refuse de m'aider !

- Ce n'est même pas vrai, dit Ron en sortant de la cuisine en compagnie d' Harry.

- Ah bon !... Commença Hermione pour répliquer.

Le regard d' Harry croisa celui de Ginny.

- …Arrêtez tout les deux coupa t-il, on ne s'entend plus ! On est là pour passer un bon moment en famille alors n'allez pas le gâcher. Prenez exemple sur nos enfants !

Ron et Hermione se calmèrent.

- Vous n'avez pas changé depuis Poudlard, continua t-il.

- Oui , excuse moi Harry dit Ron.

Hermione ne dit plus un mot et huma l'air.

- Qu'es-ce que ?

Un odeur de brûler se répandit dans le salon.

- Cela vient de la cuisine, constata Ginny.

- Ron ! Cria Hermione, je t'avais pourtant bien dit de surveiller la cuisson.

- Mince, répondit celui-ci, je m'en suis plus rappelé !

- Attend, je vais t'aider ajouta Ginny en suivant Hermione dans la cuisine.

La dinde avait pris feu.

D'un coup de baguette, Ginny fit couler de l'eau et le feu s'éteignit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda une petite voix en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Rien du tout, répondit Hermione à Rose, on va se mettre à table !

- Nous avons une surprise pour vous, les enfants déclara Harry en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Les cadeaux ! S'écrièrent en chœur James et Rose.

- On avait dit au dessert répliqua Ron, et plus précisément à minuit !

- Mais étant donné les circonstances, s'exclama Hermione, on fait une exception pour cette année !

Tout le monde se mit à table, exceptés les enfants qui se précipitèrent vers le sapin illuminé de guirlandes.

- Génial , un balai-jouet s'écria James en déballant un paquet de la part d'Harry et Ginny.

- Nous avons utilisé le sort d'attraction pour l' envoyer jusqu'ici, confia Harry à Ron.

Hermione fit débarrasser la table à la fin du réveillon.

Lorsqu'elle revint de la cuisine, elle paraissait angoissée.

- Harry, viens voir s'écria t-elle.

Elle avait sorti sa baguette.

Harry entra à son tour dans la cuisine :

- Qui y a t-il ?

Sa meilleure amie lui montra la fenêtre :

- Dis-moi que c'est mon imagination !

Harry souleva le rideau et vit quatre silhouettes noires rodant autour de la maison. Son cœur eut un raté.

- Ce n'est pas ton imagination, marmonna t-il.

- Les Mangemorts ! Cria Ron qui venait d'arriver avec Ginny.

- Comment est-ce possible ? rétorqua Ginny. Ils n'étaient pas sensés être tous morts ?!

- Protégeons la maison affirma Harry.

Les quatre adultes lancèrent des sorts de protection autour de la maison.

- Et nos enfants ? S'enquit Ron inquiet.

- La poudre de cheminette, murmura Hermione, on va les envoyer par la cheminée chez...

- … Molly et Arthur trancha Ginny.

- Vite ! Pressa Ron en regagnant la salle à manger.

James et Rose jouaient avec leurs nouveaux cadeaux près du sapin.

- Les enfants, annonça Hermione d'un ton autoritaire, nous vous envoyons chez Papi et Mamie !

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Rose d'un air ronchon.

- Ils vous attendent, assura Harry.

Ginny arriva avec la poudre. Rose et James s'alignèrent dans la cheminée. Ils prirent une poignée de poudre et crièrent ensemble :

- Le Terrier !

Ils disparurent sous une épaisse fumée verte.

Il était temps car la porte d'entrée se brisa laissant place aux Mangemorts.

- Stupéfix ! Cria Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

Le mangemort s'écroula au sol. Les fenêtres se brisèrent à leur tour en mille morceaux et cinq silhouettes capuchonnées entrèrent.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny lancèrent des sorts de partout dont chaque éclair rebondissait au mur.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors encerclés par une dizaine de Mangemorts.

_FIN_

_A vous d'imaginer la suite !_

* * *

**Oui je sais c'est cruel s'arrêter là XD Une petite review quand même pour avoir vos avis ? ^^**


End file.
